


The best is yet to come

by Kokato



Series: Anelli di ossidiana [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokato/pseuds/Kokato
Summary: Charles sa quanto Erik vorrebbe toccarlo. Inginocchiarsi sulla parte vuota del suo letto e chinarsi per parlargli vicino all’orecchio, come quando avvicinavano i visi sopra la scacchiera per cercare d’intravedere una strategia nelle piccole pieghe delle rispettive espressioni.“Dicono che siamo nemici, adesso” dice Erik, avanzando di un passo.





	The best is yet to come

**Scritta per il 7° Porn fest**

**X-MEN: FIRST CLASS Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr, Is this the end of the love that had just began? I always hope that the best it was yet to come. (Sunday - HURTS)**

  
  
Charles nota che il modo in cui Erik gli si avvicina, adesso, è più che cauto. Apre la porta lentamente e se la richiude dietro le spalle assicurandosi che non faccia alcun rumore, avanza nel buio della sua camera da letto con una grazia ed una premura che non gli avrebbe mai attribuito prima dell’incidente.

  
L’incidente è ovunque nella stanza, Charles è quasi sicuro che lo divorerà interamente un giorno e che dell’uomo che Charles è stato non resterà niente, solo una tragedia bagnata in riva ad una spiaggia bianca ed una colpa mai reclamata. Se l’incidente non fosse una tale ingombrante presenza nella stanza, Erik avrebbe certamente voluto discuterne. Avrebbe voluto analizzare nel dettaglio la traiettoria della pallottola ed l’esatta stima della disattenzione con cui Moira aveva impugnato la pistola.

  
“Vattene via” dice, ma Erik rimane fermo e immobile davanti al suo letto.

  
Charles sa quanto Erik vorrebbe toccarlo. Inginocchiarsi sulla parte vuota del suo letto e chinarsi per parlargli vicino all’orecchio, come quando avvicinavano i visi sopra la scacchiera per cercare d’intravedere una strategia nelle piccole pieghe delle rispettive espressioni.

  
“Dicono che siamo nemici, adesso” dice Erik, avanzando di un passo.

  
Charles sospira. “Se fosse vero dovrei avere la forza d’iniziare un qualche tipo di contesa, non credi?”

  
Quando Erik è abbastanza vicino da toccarlo Charles solleva il busto e trascina il peso morto delle gambe con uno scatto. La luce della luna filtra dalla finestra aperta e Charles nota che Erik non sembra cambiato affatto. Tuttavia le labbra sono strette in una linea e il suo corpo –proietta una risata amara- sembra paralizzato. Non porta quello stupido elmetto perché i suoi pensieri sono un turbine di caos e confusione indistricabile. Una pallottola, una pistola, una boccetta trasparente colma di sabbia umida.

  
“Ti ho detto di andare via”

  
Le parole successive sfiorano il suo orecchio con una carezza, e Charles urlerebbe se servisse a renderlo meno inerme di fronte al desiderio di Erik. Ma desiderio di cosa? Parlare? Spiegare? Chiarire? Erik si è avvicinato così in fretta che Charles ha sbattuto la testa contro la testata del letto nel vano tentativo di sfuggirgli. Se avesse voluto spiegargli qualcosa Erik lo avrebbe già fatto. Se avesse voluto provare a contenere la sua rabbia sarebbe stato un folle, perché Erik è l’uomo più arrabbiato del mondo. “Me lo devi, sai?” dice invece, e Charles lo fissa come se fosse impazzito.

  
“Che cosa?”

  
“Essere mio nemico. Se non vuoi che siamo fratelli possiamo essere nemici”

  
Charles ride. “Noi non siamo mai stati fratelli”

  
“Lo hai detto, finalmente.”

  
Erik è adagiato sul letto accanto a lui adesso. Si è avvicinato troppo lentamente e troppo velocemente allo stesso tempo e ora il suo corpo irradia un calore che lambisce la linea di confine tra sensibilità ed insensibilità sul suo fianco. Le lenzuola gli sono scivolate addosso nel movimento senza che se ne accorgesse e, se si spostasse soltanto un po’, i loro corpi si scontrerebbero. Charles non è mai stato tanto arrabbiato in vita sua eppure tace, stanotte. È come se il suo corpo si fosse rimpicciolito dopo l’incidente, la rabbia si dibatte nella parte che resta di lui senza espandersi, corrodendolo dall’interno. Erik lo abbraccia aspettandosi da lui una reazione rabbiosa che non arriva. I suoi occhi scintillano nella penombra mentre apre la bocca senza parlare e le sue mani toccano la linea di confine sulla sua schiena. Le sue dita sono incandescenti, il suo tocco leggero come un ago che striscia sulla pelle senza perforarla.

  
La mente di Erik ripete il suo nome all’infinito in una litania pietosa, e quando parla ancora la sua voce è troppo flebile. “Possiamo trovare un accordo, allora.”

  
Charles ride di nuovo. È indeciso sulla risposta da dare: è troppo tardi, è troppo presto, non sapresti comunque come fare. Tra noi due l’esperto di accordi sono io ed ora voglio soltanto che tu te ne vada il più possibile lontano da me. Il silenzio perdura e la vista del collo ampio di Erik lo ipnotizza per un istante.

  
“E cosa diventeremmo se trovassimo un accordo?”

  
Quando un uomo troppo paziente perde la calma, la sua rabbia sprigiona una forza che l’uomo più arrabbiato del mondo non saprebbe come arginare. Erik si china per districare le sue gambe insensibili come se temesse che, con un movimento troppo brusco, il corpo di Charles s’incenerirebbe tra le sue mani.

  
“Non lo so” è una risposta che nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentirgli dire. “Un accordo soltanto per stanotte, soltanto per stanotte. Non c’è bisogno di trovare un nome”.

  
Forse è questa la soluzione, allora. Sottrarre notte dopo notte, scacco matto dopo scacco matto, una vita che non potranno avere mai più. Erik lo bacia e nella sua mente risuona labbra rosse, labbra rosse, labbra rosse. Le sue dita strisciano sul suo pomo di Adamo e la sua mente canta pelle bianca, pelle bianca. Non l’hanno mai fatto prima dell’incidente.

  
Il sesso aleggiava tra loro trasparente, a malapena un sospetto che non si ha il coraggio di accertare, e l’incidente è arrivato ad interrompere un percorso già tracciato. A pensarci è un tale peccato che il cuore di Charles si stringe nella morsa di tutte le loro occasioni perdute. Stringere le gambe attorno al busto di Erik mentre passa lentamente la lingua sul suo membro, inginocchiarsi davanti a lui in una falsa riverenza, cavalcarlo come molte donne avevano fatto con lui. Ora si limita a far scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli bruscamente per fargli rialzare la testa. Il tocco umido della bocca di Erik scivola sul suo petto, la carezza calda delle sue mani assurdamente grandi tira giù i pantaloni del pigiama fino ad un punto in cui la sua pelle non ne sente più la presenza.

  
“Non ti rassegni?” dice Charles, cercando di essere cooperativo prima di ricordare che è arrabbiato e che, se la sua bocca non avesse un sapore così buono, gli avrebbe urlato ancora di andarsene via. Ma Erik non se n’è andato. Non si rassegna. Ha afferrato il sospetto che aleggiava tra loro in una stanza chiusa al pubblico e gliel’ha sbattuto in faccia. Con la lingua traccia sulle sue gambe morte la traiettoria di quella pallottola.

  
Erik sorride palpando con perizia ogni parte del suo corpo per capire dov’è sensibile e dove non lo è più. Le lentiggini s’increspano poco sopra il foro rimarginato e Charles sussulta, il membro dondola soffice nel suo inguine ad indicare che gli sforzi fatti non sono sufficienti ma che ci si può lavorare. Charles si sdraia e si protende con la testa per vedere le mani di Erik afferrargli il sedere per tenerlo immobile, muovere le dita a scatti tra regioni così distanti del suo corpo che Charles è quasi sicuro di essere stato fatto a pezzi.

Il corpo di Erik, al contrario, oscurato dal buio, agile, caldo, assomiglia a quello di una pantera. Charles è certo che, se potesse allungare le braccia ancora un po’ e toccarlo, la pelle del suo sedere si tenderebbe sotto le sue dita e i muscoli si contrarrebbero all’istante.  
Il sorriso che Erik gli rivolge adesso è un ghigno troppo pieno di denti. Si sfila il dolcevita nero e i pantaloni di velluto, si sdraia su di lui e gli afferra il polso fino a portarlo al suo sedere, come desiderava.  
“La tua mente è rumorosa, stasera” sussurra.  
“Anche la tua”  
Gli era mancato il pozzo profondissimo ed oscuro della mente di Erik. Sulla superficie ristagnano galanterie sull’azzurro fiero dei suoi occhi, sul rosso sanguigno delle sue labbra. “Fino a dove puoi ancora sentirmi?” chiede poi, come se non lo sapesse già.  
Forse è una domanda metafisica. _Metafisicamente parlando ti sento ovunque, ti sento in ogni momento, ti sento così tanto che è difficile sopportarlo._ “Natica destra, circa cinque centimetri più in su” la mano sinistra si sposta prontamente “Il pene… più forte, più forte” la mano destra obbedisce, ondeggiando il pollice sul glande con forza “La tua bocca… la tua bocca…” l’ordine non è chiaro, ma Erik lo esegue ugualmente baciandolo più profondamente, afferrandogli il labbro inferiore con i denti, intrecciando le loro lingue.  
Erik si fa spazio con cura tra le sue gambe come se temesse di essere respinto e sussurra con voce grave vicino al suo orecchio “Dimmi che cosa vuoi. Tutto quello che vuoi. Tutto quello che vuoi.”  
È così ripetitivo, oggi. Ogni sua parola dentro e fuori dalla sua testa è una litania cantata con la voce flebile, grave, eppure decisa di un uomo che chiede perdono.  Sarebbe un tale peccato se tutto finisse con l’incidente, sarebbe un crimine rifiutare questa offerta, non provare questo avanzamento a piccoli passi.  
Charles è stato così arrabbiato subito dopo l’incidente. Una rabbia ed una desolazione che hanno soffocato e sopraffatto tutto il resto. Dilaniato tra quello che è stato, quello che è, quello che sarebbe potuto essere. Lo è ancora, ma in modo diverso, perché Erik lo maneggia come se fosse ancora integro.  
“Prendilo in bocca” ordina, ed Erik obbedisce. Non è quello il loro accordo, in realtà Charles non ha idea di quale sia il loro accordo. Forse un’illusione d’integrità in cambio di un’illusione di perdono. Erik non ha mai preso in bocca il pene di nessuno, pare. La sua mente afferma piccata che non è come se l’immaginava, poi trattiene di nuovo a sé il pensiero quando si focalizza sul movimento ondulatorio dei capezzoli di Charles che, in sua opinione, hanno impellente necessità di essere morsi. Erik quasi si dispiace di avere una bocca soltanto, due mani soltanto. Dovrebbe poter sentire il doppio per naturale compensazione, pensa.  
Charles si protende per vederlo e lo trova con gli occhi spalancati rivolti in alto. Poi comincia a succhiare, traendo un piacere squillante dall’atto di palpare le sue cosce ricoperte di lentiggini. Un piacere squillante,  proprio squillante, s’irradia senza parole nella sua mente un po’ come se gli avessero colpito la testa con una tromba. Charles ride, e la sua risata non è amara, prima che Erik succhi il suo pene come un frutto, con un rumore piuttosto buffo. Charles è indeciso tra il ridere ancora, piangere, ridere e piangere allo stesso tempo.  Ci vorranno ore prima che Erik riesca a farlo venire.  
Erik si allontana e lo guarda ancora fissamente negli occhi.  
“Visto?”  
La fascinazione di Erik per i suoi occhi comincia ad essere ridicola.  
Erik fa il suo ghigno pieno di denti.  
“Il meglio deve ancora venire.”


End file.
